Un regalo para Lily
by Theta Tenny
Summary: Severus no sabe que regalarle a su querida Lily para navidad... por lo que recorrerá el castillo para encontrar el regalo perfecto... pequeño Sev x Lily tierno


_Hola! jeje estoy a full con la navidad (?_

_En fin~ acá un pequeño y sensillo fic Sev x Lily navideño ^^_

_Espero que les guste, ya que es mi primer Sev x Lily (y en realidad el primero de HP que termino xD)_

__**Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K.R. **

* * *

><p><span>Un regalo para Lily.<span>

La navidad se acercaba al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Los profesores decoraban alegremente todos los rincones del castillo, hechizando los adornos navideños y los muérdagos para que dancen entre ellos y por sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, los cuales estaban emocionados, ya que en tan solo un día muchos volverían a sus casas para pasar las fiestas con sus familias.

Pero cierto chico de ojos y cabello negro oscuro, algo flacucho y en apariencia débil y algo mugroso, que vestía una desteñida túnica y una camisa muy larga para él y con la bufanda de Slytherin algo desarreglada alrededor del cuello, no tenía el mismo entusiasmo que los demás por la fecha que se avecinaba. En efecto, Severus Snape no estaba feliz por la llegada de la navidad, ya que no sólo se quedaría en el castillo, probablemente sólo, como los años anteriores, sino que también, seguramente, no recibiría ningún regalo de nadie, ya que se había peleado, hacía ya casi un año, con la única amiga que había tenido: Lily Evans.

Severus se acercó lentamente a la entrada del Gran Salón, sólo quería comprobar si Lily aún estaba en el castillo y que no estuviera cerca de ese condenado de James Potter y sus amigos. Sonrió al ver que allí estaba ella, junto a otras chicas se Griffindor, hablando alegremente. Su hermoso y largo cabello pelirrojo se movía lentamente, como si una suave brisa estuviera jugueteando con él; sus perlas verdes estaban tan brillosas como siempre, reflejando esa alegría y energía que la caracterizaban.

Tenía que hablar con ella, debía hacerlo. Sería la primer navidad desde que habían ingresado a Hogwarts que no intercambiarían regalos, y no podía permitírselo, debía disculparse, debía hacerlo, ¿pero cómo? ¿Qué podría regalarle para que lo perdonara? Se quedó observando por unos minutos más, hasta que ella dirigió su vista justo hacia donde él estaba, fue entonces cuando él giró rápidamente sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia los jardines del colegio.

— ¿Severus?— susurró la chica, al ver que el joven se alejaba rápidamente de la entrada del Gran Salón. Quiso seguirlo, pero una de las chicas con la que estaba la retuvo, preguntándole algo. Cuando volvió la vista, el Slytherin ya se había alejado de su campo de visión y, conociendo Hogwarts, no lo encontraría fácilmente.

Severus, mientras, salió rápidamente al exterior y miró hacia el cielo: estaba nublado, soplaba una suave pero fría brisa, y los rayos de sol apenas se vislumbraban por entre las nubes blancas que lo cubrían todo. La totalidad del suelo estaba con una fina y blanca capa de nieve, la cual también decoraba las tejas del techo del castillo, de la cabaña del guardabosques y las ramas más altas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. Además, las colinas lindantes también tenían grandes manchones blancos, a causa de las nevadas, mesclados con otros manchones verdes, de los árboles en los cuales ésta ya se había derretido. El Lago Negro, por su parte, parecía un espejo perfecto, reflejando tanto las nubes del cielo como las colinas, y los árboles que crecían a sus orillas. Era un paisaje digno de una postal navideña, pensó Severus. Quizás, si se quedaba unos momentos contemplando el paisaje, podría ocurrírsele el regalo que estaba buscando.

Se dirigió hasta los límites del Bosque Prohibido y se recostó en la suave nieve que reposaba desde hacía esa mañana debajo de los primeros árboles. Si tenía suerte, podría pasar un tiempo solo y tranquilo, sin Los Merodeadores rondando por allí, molestándolo. Apoyó la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol y se ajustó un poco la bufanda: la suave brisa se había intensificado, por lo que el ambiente se había tornado más frío. Comenzó a contemplar todo a su alrededor, debía de haber algo que le dijera cual sería el regalo perfecto para su querida Lily. Luego de varios minutos, quizás unos quince o más, una ligera aguanieve comenzó a caer suavemente, dibujando raras figuras a causa de la brisa que aún soplaba y había comenzado a remolinear.

Se quedó mirando los pequeñísimos copos que caían, cuando algo se cruzó por su mente. Si, definitivamente eso sería un buen regalo. Después de todo, Lily siempre decía que Hogwarts era el lugar más hermoso que había conocido nunca. Si, definitivamente eso sería el regalo perfecto.

Se levantó bruscamente y se adentró en el bosque, buscando algún tronco o alguna rama caída que fuera lo suficientemente gruesa, pero no demasiado, para hacer lo que pretendía. No tardó mucho en encontrarla, una rama caída de un pino. Sacó su varita de su túnica y con un rápido movimiento, dijo:

— _Diffindo!_

Y la gruesa y larga rama se dividió en varias partes, una de las cuales tomó él. El disco de madera que había quedado medía unos diez centímetros de diámetro y sería perfecto. Guardó su varita y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el castillo y, de ahí, hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

Casi dos horas más tarde, Severus Snape estaba sentado en su cama, con su varita en mano, listo para darle el toque final a su regalo. Hizo un suave movimiento y tocó suavemente la superficie de vidrio, haciendo que dentro del objeto transparente, una suave y eterna nevada comenzara a caer. Sonrió alegremente, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía: lo había terminado.

Tomó una bolsa hecha con papel madera, introdujo el delicado objeto dentro, se colocó su túnica sobre los hombros, tomó su bufanda color verde y plateado y salió a paso apresurado de las habitaciones, luego de la sala común, después de las mazmorras, y se dirigió al Gran Salón. Si Lily no estaba allí, tendría que ir hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda y esperar a que saliera de la sala común de Griffindor.

Se quedó en la entrada del enorme comedor, mirando hacia el techo encantado que mostraba los pequeños copos de nieve cayendo alegremente, además de los adornos navideños que los profesores habían colocado para alegrar el ambiente. La pelirroja no estaba ahí, pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas de ir hasta la sala común de su casa, ya que no quería encontrarse por ningún motivo con alguno de Los Merodeadores. Respiró profundo, esperando poder encontrarla antes de que se fuera a su casa, cuando una voz dulce y suave, que él conocía a la perfección y lo alegraba a sobremanera, lo llamó a su espalda.

— Severus.

Él giró sobre sus talones y la vio: Lily Evans, con su largo y brilloso cabello pelirrojo y sus hermosos ojos verdes lo observaba fijamente.

— Lily— murmuró él. Sus piernas habían comenzado a temblar, pero debía mantenerse fuerte, por lo menos hasta darle su regalo.

La chica lo miró a los ojos— ¿Qué ocurre, Severus?

Él le mostró la bolsa en donde había colocado su regalo y se la acercó bruscamente, haciendo que, por inercia, ella la tomara entre sus manos.

— ¡Feliz navidad!— y, dicho esto, salió prácticamente corriendo en dirección a las mazmorras.

La chica se quedó estupefacta ante el comportamiento del chico. Pero aún así, no lo siguió, sabía que no debía hacerlo, aunque tuviera todas las ganas. Suavemente, abrió la bolsa y sacó el objeto de su interior. Sonrió tiernamente al ver qué era lo que su amigo le había regalado.

— Gracias Severus— murmuró, sabiendo que él nunca la escucharía, pero aún así, sentía que él lo sabría, sabría que lo había perdonado, o al menos tenía la esperanza de que así fuera.

Y, con el pequeño y hermoso regalo del Slytherin, Lily se dirigió a la sala común de los valientes, para buscar sus cosas y marchar ya hacia su casa para las vacaciones.

* * *

><p><em>Bien... para los que quieran ver el regalo... fue algo parecido a esto: .<em> xD

_Bien~ espero reviws~ ^^_

_Saludos~_!


End file.
